


Древнейшие тайны

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что было бы, если б Рикудо Сэннин оставил своим потомкам более конкретное послание.





	Древнейшие тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Изуна жив, злокозненный Чёрный Зетсу отсутствует.

Мрачный, как разбуженный посреди зимы ёж, Мадара шёл по центральному проспекту Конохи. Некогда он очень хотел создания этой деревни, но прямо сейчас его не радовали ни новенькие разноцветные дома, ни лавочки со всякой всячиной на каждом углу, ни благодарные улыбки прохожих. Впрочем, на улыбки Мадара из вежливости старался отвечать, и перед дружелюбным оскалом Учихи бледнели даже самые храбрые.   
Благоухали цветы в палисадниках, во дворах с оглушительными воплями играли в шиноби дети. С нависшей над деревней скалы, преисполненный сдержанной гордости, взирал каменный лик Хаширамы. Мадара со вздохом оглядел этот символ стабильности и защиты. Не то чтобы Учиха имел что-то против стабильности и защиты — напротив, он всем сердцем их поддерживал. Вот только поддерживать их он предпочитал личным и активным участием, а с этим в последнее время были проблемы.   
После заключения союза между кланами Учиха и Сенджу страна Огня окунулась в долгожданный мир. Да что там — окунулась! На взгляд Мадары, она в нём погрязла и утонула.   
Как и мечтал Хаширама, Коноха объединила все ближайшие кланы, уставшие от многолетней борьбы. А потом случилось то, о чём Хаширама даже не смел мечтать: первое совместное поселение шиноби стало примером для других стран, кипевшие в мире войны прекратились, и даже искры мелких стычек, по поводу и без, вспыхивали всё реже.   
Это было хорошо. Это было просто замечательно, за исключением того, что Мадаре стало катастрофически не хватать хорошей драки. Число боевых миссий стремительно сокращалось, да и те, что ещё доставались Конохе, больше годились для трепетной девицы, чем для элитного наёмника.  
Мирная Коноха оказалась до отвращения мирной. Хоть бери и революцию посреди улицы устраивай.  
Конечно, Мадара всегда мог подраться с Хаширамой, но такие сражения были… не совсем всерьёз. Даже на поле боя лидер Сенджу оставался его другом и союзником, и Мадара воспринимал их бой как тренировку. Жаркую, трудную, интересную — но всё-таки тренировку. Ссориться же с Хаширамой, чтобы сразиться по-настоящему, было как-то глупо.   
Первые полгода Мадара развлекался тем, что улаживал конфликты внутри деревни. Поначалу они случались регулярно, однако вскоре пошли на убыль и через несколько месяцев прекратились совсем. Среди шиноби мало дураков и ещё меньше самоубийц, поэтому большинству хватало один раз попасть под миротворческую руку Учихи, чтобы научиться уживаться в коллективе. Даже если коллектив на три четверти состоит из бывших врагов.   
Тогда Мадара увлёкся охотой на биджу. Хаширама с энтузиазмом поддержал его инициативу, собираясь потом распределить хвостатые скопища чакры между деревнями, чтобы уравновесить силы и прочнее закрепить всеобщий союз. Мадаре идея отдавать в чужие руки смертельно опасное — и тем самым невероятно привлекательное оружие не понравилась, но не успели они с Хаширамой поспорить по этому поводу, как вмешался Тобирама, наорал на обоих и выпустил всех зверей на волю. Подумав, Хаширама малодушно признал, что брат прав: у Конохи слишком мало места и средств на прокорм биджу, а другие страны могут счесть такой подарок диверсией…   
Чёртов Тобирама, вечно лезущий куда не просят со своим дурацким мнением!   
Мадара зарычал от избытка чувств, до обморока напугав троих пробиравшихся мимо шиноби, и зашагал к резиденции Хокаге. Может быть, хоть сегодня там найдётся достойная его миссия. 

Что миссии не будет, он понял сразу, едва переступил порог кабинета. Извиняющийся взгляд Хаширамы был красноречивее всяких слов.   
— Что, совсем ничего? — уже безо всякой надежды спросил Мадара.   
— Из того, за что бы ты взялся, нет.   
— Даже какого-нибудь завалящего переворота в отдалённой стране?  
— Увы.   
— И крошечной банды разбойников на полузаброшенном тракте?  
— Да много ли у нас осталось этих полузаброшенных трактов, — вздохнул Хаширама, кивнул Мадаре на кресло и придвинул к себе несколько тощих свитков. — Вот смотри: Хромому Такуми требуется помощь на огороде, прополоть сорняки и наносить воды. У бабули Чикако снова сбежала кошка. Братьям Танабэ нужен крепкий мужчина, а лучше двое, которые сопроводили бы их в деревню Скалистых утёсов.  
Мадара вскинулся, как учуявший добычу хищник, но Хаширама поспешил пояснить:  
— Танабэ — торговцы, и сопровождающие им нужны для переноски товаров.   
Мадара фыркнул, стараясь не выдать разочарования.   
— Всё?   
— На Горячих источниках строят деревню и просят прислать им несколько шиноби, владеющих стихией дерева и воды. Наконец, глава семейства Сато ищет умелого игрока в сёги для своего дедушки. Старику скучно, а у домашних не хватает времени и терпения вести с ним многочасовые партии.   
— Ни один уважающий себя шиноби не станет заниматься такой ерундой!   
— Что поделать, мирное время, и миссии ему под стать, — Хаширама развёл руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.   
— Это не миссии, — хмуро возразил Мадара. — Это работа земледельцев, строителей и сиделок, которую почему-то сваливают на нас.  
— Зато нам за неё платят в пять раз больше, чем им, — Хаширама отодвинул свитки обратно на край стола. — Не забывай, что деревня существует на доходы от заказов, которые выполняет. Даймё ясно дал понять, что страна нам очень рада, но… содержать нас не может.   
Мадара представил себя скачущим по всем крышам Конохи в поисках блудной кошки и едва подавил порыв активировать шаринган.   
— Если ты когда-нибудь предложишь мне… нечто подобное, я тебя убью, — честно предупредил он друга. — Ты меня знаешь.   
— Знаю — и потому не предложу, — расхохотался Хаширама. — Всем этим займутся старшие классы Академии, им как раз нужна практика командной работы. Кстати, Тобирама давно предлагал делить миссии по рангам, чтобы раздавать их в зависимости от опыта шиноби.   
— Всё-то твоему братцу нужно классифицировать и подписать. У него небось даже для чистки зубов разработан десяток правил, висит в рамочке где-нибудь над раковиной.   
— Вы опять поругались? — догадался Хаширама. — Мадара, ну я же просил… Мы живём тут все вместе уже больше года, а у вас с Тобирамой нескончаемое партизанское противостояние. Мы же с Изуной поладили, почему вы не можете?  
— Потому что мой брат не такая зараза, как твой?   
— Ладно, общайтесь как хотите, — сдался Хаширама. — Только не поубивайте друг друга у всех на глазах.   
— Не на глазах, говоришь… — Мадара размечтался, как выволакивает ночью Тобираму за ворота деревни и убивает на мягкой лесной траве под серебристым лунным светом. Фантазия оказалась до того притягательной, что он с трудом от неё оторвался.   
— Я сказал — не поубивайте, — уточнил Хаширама.   
— Жаль.   
Мадара встал.   
— Если появится хоть что-то, похожее на миссию, дай знать. На худой конец, подойдёт даже сопровождение торгового каравана. Но только охранное сопровождение, а не в качестве вьючной скотины.   
— Само собой. Слушай, я тут назначил Изуне дополнительное дежурство сегодня ночью.   
— У него уже было ночное дежурство вчера.   
— Да, но… понимаешь, я, наверное, просижу за работой всю ночь. Суна опять прислала кучу прошений, — Хаширама потряс увесистой пачкой бумаг, на которых виднелась печать Казекаге, и бросил их перед собой. — А Изуна… он лучший мой телохранитель, мне спокойнее работается, когда резиденцию охраняет именно он.   
— Как по мне, это бессовестная эксплуатация, но Изуна уже взрослый, чтобы разобраться со своей работой самостоятельно, — проворчал Мадара. И, прежде чем Хаширама успел облегчённо выдохнуть, добавил: — Загляну к вам ночью, проверю, всё ли в порядке.   
Даже спустя столько времени мирной жизни он никак не мог перестать тревожиться за своего взрослого младшего брата.   
Хаширама поблагодарил сквозь зубы и, когда Мадара вышел, кажется, рухнул лбом в стол — уж больно характерным был приглушённый стук дерева о дерево. Мадара остановился, прислушиваясь к воцарившейся в кабинете тишине, потом вспомнил пачку прошений, которая должна была смягчить удар, и отправился дальше. Если бы ему предстояло всю ночь разбирать ультимативные просьбы Суны, он бы тоже впал в уныние.   
Единственное вмешательство, за которое Мадара был благодарен Тобираме, — когда тот отговорил Хашираму назначать его Хокаге. Эта должность была немногим интереснее охоты за кошками или прополки огородов. 

***  
Ни один Учиха не способен долго сидеть без дела, даже если его усадить посреди райского сада. Неудивительно, что спустя несколько мирных — и очень, очень скучных — месяцев Мадара стал искать себе хоть какое-нибудь занятие. И внезапно нашёл его, когда со скуки полез рассматривать каменную плиту Рикудо Сэннина — реликвию, которую клан Учиха хранил с незапамятных времён. Она была чем-то вроде расколотой курительной трубки троюродного прапрадедушки: старая, пыльная, в хозяйстве абсолютно непригодная, а выбросить рука не поднимается — всё-таки память.   
Прежде Мадара не особо обращал на неё внимание. Кочевая военная жизнь не располагает к созерцательности, и плиту просто таскали за собой из лагеря в лагерь, поминая неласковым словом мудреца, додумавшегося завещать потомкам булыжник. Разбираться, что там, на булыжнике, выцарапано, ни у кого не находилось ни времени, ни сил, ни желания. И без того велико было искушение потерять его при очередном переезде или даже бросить — лучше всего врагам на голову.  
Зато теперь Мадара заново присмотрелся к артефакту и заинтересовался письменами на нём.   
С этого дня лидер Учих надолго лишился покоя. 

Начало таинственной записи он прочитал легко. Символы будто бы сами собой складывались в слова, а незнакомый язык казался интуитивно понятным. Но не успел Мадара мысленно себя похвалить, как начались трудности. По закону подлости — на самом интересном месте.   
Символы менялись, переставая даже отдалённо напоминать письменные знаки, а смысла в их нагромождении оставалось не больше, чем в горсти брошенных на землю камешков.   
Мадара пробовал смотреть на них шаринганом, без шарингана и даже вовсе не смотреть, исследуя каменную поверхность кончиками пальцев. Он использовал увеличительное стекло, проявитель невидимых чернил и усилитель звука — на случай, если плита испускает какие-нибудь особые вибрации. Он пытался подобрать ключ, используя все известные ему способы дешифровки.   
Всё было без толку.   
День за днём Мадара проводил в подвале кланового святилища, куда после создания Конохи плиту складировали вместе со всяческим малополезным хламом, но ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке. Артефакт хранил свою тайну, как самый мужественный шпион на допросе. Кто-нибудь другой плюнул бы и прекратил бесплодные попытки, но только не лидер клана Учиха. Загадочное послание было вызовом, а Мадара не привык оставлять брошенные ему вызовы без ответа.   
К сожалению, неукротимый боевой дух слабо помогал в борьбе с древними языками, и Мадара терпел поражение за поражением. Иногда, когда он засиживался перед артефактом слишком долго, ему даже начинало чудиться, что проклятые значки издеваются над ним, сплетаясь между собой и складываясь во что-то неприличное.

***  
— Это рис, — пояснил Изуна, ставя на стол две пиалы.   
Мадара кивнул и взялся за палочки. По-хорошему, стоило уточнить, варёный или жареный, но не хотелось придираться. В конце концов, шиноби из клана Учиха должен быть хорошим воином, а не поваром. Сам Мадара готовил ещё хуже и делал это только при крайней необходимости.   
— Как продвигается твоя расшифровка плиты Рикудо? — Изуна сел за стол и тоже вгрызся в слегка подпаленный ужин.   
— Пока без особых успехов, но у меня тут появилась одна идея.   
— Давай я тебе помогу, а? Как говорится, четыре шарингана лучше, чем два, — Изуна смотрел на него с самым умоляющим видом, но Мадара покачал головой.   
— Не стоит, у тебя своей работы хватает.   
Он не добавил «Это может быть опасно», поскольку нет надёжнее способа привлечь Учиху, чем упомянуть об опасности. А он не мог позволить Изуне рисковать собой. Кто знает, какая угроза прячется в послании, если его понадобилось так шифровать.  
— К слову о работе, — Изуна сразу забыл об артефакте Рикудо. — Я хотел предупредить…  
— Только не говори, что у тебя снова внеочередное ночное дежурство.   
— Ну… вообще-то да, — Изуна улыбнулся не соответствующей ситуации ясной улыбкой.   
— Ты только утром вернулся с миссии сопровождения, — возмутился Мадара. — Тебе положены сутки отдыха перед новым заданием.  
— Так мы же с Хаши… с господином Хокаге на Горячих источниках были. Это скорее отдых, чем миссия.   
— Без разницы, — отрезал Мадара. — Хаширама чересчур загружает тебя. Пора мне с ним об этом поговорить.   
— Не надо, — Изуна наклонился через стол и коснулся его руки. — Мне вовсе не трудно лишний раз подежурить. Не волнуйся за меня, братик, всё хорошо.  
Мадара недовольно посопел, но спорить перестал. Если Изуне нравится его работа — уже неплохо. Помнится, поначалу он считал её ужасно нудной и жаловался, что охранять Хокаге бессмысленно — на него опасаются нападать даже комары. 

***  
Чуть позже, проводив Изуну на дежурство и пообещав не бегать в резиденцию с проверками каждые пару часов, Мадара отправился в святилище. В самой большой походной сумке он нёс все словари иностранных языков, что нашлись в библиотеке Конохи.  
Стоял тёплый ясный вечер. Из окон домов тянуло вкусными и не очень (не только Учихи предпочитали военные знания кулинарным) запахами ужина. На нижней ветке раскидистого дуба, свесив вниз лапку и нежась в закатных лучах, дрыхла свободолюбивая кошка бабули Чикако. Чуть повыше её лежбища из густой листвы торчала взъерошенная макушка Тобирамы.  
Мадара уже привык, что братец Хаширамы таскается за ним по всей деревне, нарочито плохо маскируясь — видимо, тем самым заявляя: «Помни, я слежу за тобой». Забыть об этом типе было не проще, чем о занозе в заднице, но Тобирама себя недооценивал.   
Попытки сбросить «хвост» ничего не давали: тот с завидным упорством отрастал снова и снова, и в конце концов Мадаре надоело играть в ящерицу. Если недоумку Сенджу больше нечем заняться — пусть следит. По крайней мере, в это время он не интригует против Учих.   
А ещё Мадаре почему-то нравилось, что Тобирама верит, будто охотится на него, тогда как на самом деле это он заманивал Тобираму собой. Куда именно и зачем заманивал, Мадара предпочитал не задумываться.   
В святилище он спустился в подвал, привычно уклонившись от торчавших из стены отравленных игл и перешагнув натянутую посреди лестницы леску. Ловушки были старыми и до смешного простыми, их давно следовало заменить на что-то посерьёзней, но всё никак руки не доходили. Впрочем, прямо сейчас это было не так уж важно.   
Этим утром Мадаре пришла в голову неожиданная идея. Что, если часть текста на плите Рикудо попросту написана на каком-то редком языке? Гипотеза была слабенькой, хилой, но за неимением альтернатив нужно было проверить и её.   
Мадара разжёг огонь, не глядя вытащил из сумки первый словарь — им оказался краткий разговорник с путеводителем по стране Железа — и уселся перед артефактом. Началась долгая, кропотливая и, к сожалению, совершенно безрезультатная работа. 

Спустя некоторое время сверху послышался тихий шорох, сопровождаемый громким пыхтением. Видимо, Тобираме наконец надоело сидеть в засаде, и он пытался провести разведку на местности, незаметно заглянув в подвал. Мимо игл он пробрался удачно, а вот мимо лески — нет.   
Слушая грохот катящегося по ступенькам тела, перемежаемый ругательствами, Мадара в который раз подумал, как прав был отец, учивший сыновей всегда доедать рис и добивать врагов. Отшвырнув очередной бесполезный словарь в сторону, он встал и направился к недобитому врагу.   
Тот уже поднялся на ноги, отряхнул одежду и, невозмутимо скрестив руки на груди, встретил его вопросом в лоб:   
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
Мадара даже опешил от такой наглости.   
— Вообще-то это я у тебя хотел спросить.   
— Не увиливай! — Тобирама смотрел так пристально, что Мадара невольно огляделся по сторонам. Разумеется, место было тем же самым, что и минуту назад.   
— Если ты не заметил, мы в святилище клана Учиха.   
— Хм. И чей труп ты решил тут спрятать?   
— Ещё одно слово — и спрячу твой!  
— Ага, — возликовал Тобирама, — я так и знал, что ты не просто так сюда лазаешь!   
Мадара уже вытащил из рукава кинжал, чтобы оправдать его надежды, когда здравый смысл всё-таки взял верх. Если убивать Тобираму здесь, брызги крови наверняка заляпают артефакт, а кто знает, можно ли его мыть. Вдруг от воды и без того непонятные символы превратятся во что-то совсем нечитаемое? Нет, не стоит так рисковать. Мадара нехотя убрал оружие.   
— Допустим, _я_ и впрямь тут по делу. Но что тут делаешь _ты_?  
— Мимо шёл, — не краснея, соврал Тобирама.   
— И свалился практически мне на голову? — приподняв бровь, ехидно уточнил Мадара.   
— Да! — Тобирама на миг задумался, а потом глаза его вспыхнули воинственным огнём. — Теперь я всё понял. Это засада. Ты готовил на меня покушение, и…  
— Хватит! Если бы я хотел заманить тебя в укромное место и прихлопнуть, то давно бы это сделал. Просто пошёл бы в место поукромнее, а ты и так придёшь. Всё равно ты постоянно бродишь за мной следом, как баран на верёвочке.  
Тобирама сник.   
— Что, так заметно было?  
— Ну, как тебе сказать… Местные детишки уже играют в слежку Сенджу за Учихой.   
Минуту или две Тобирама молчал, глядя себе под ноги, потом буркнул:  
— Мне показалось подозрительным, что ты всё свободное время торчишь здесь. Чем может заниматься Учиха в храме, кроме как подготовкой переворота?   
— Расшифровывать древний артефакт! — Мадара был уязвлён, что Тобирама считает его таким ограниченным. Конечно, Учихи непревзойдённые бойцы и способны как создать деревню с нуля, так и развалить её изнутри, но почему Сенджу решил, что ни на что большее он не способен?  
— Расшифровывать чего? — с искренним изумлением переспросил Тобирама.   
Мадара прикусил язык. Вообще-то существование плиты Рикудо считалось клановой тайной. Ну, может, не совсем тайной в полном смысле этого слова, но посторонним о ней обычно не рассказывали. Впрочем, Мадара начал подозревать, что причиной молчания было не желание сохранить наследство в секрете, а отсутствие к нему интереса со стороны посторонних. Сам он несколько раз пытался посвятить в свои исследования Хашираму. Тот выслушивал его, вежливо кивая и стараясь зевать как можно незаметней, хлопал по плечу и желал удачи в нелёгком, но важном деле изучения древней культуры шиноби. А через пять минут начисто забывал об услышанном. Священное знание Учих попросту не удерживалось у него в голове.   
Зато в глазах Тобирамы сейчас светился неподдельный интерес.   
В глазах вредного, невыносимого, без конца ко всему придирающегося Тобирамы…  
Но Мадаре так хотелось хоть с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом чёртовом артефакте. Он устал ломать об него голову в одиночку.   
— Ладно, — решился он. — Я расскажу.   
А в случае чего у него наконец появится веский повод убить Тобираму. 

— Иди сюда, — Мадара первым прошёл вглубь комнаты. — Давным-давно эту плиту Учихам завещал Рикудо Сэннин.   
— Постой… тот самый Рикудо?  
— Тот самый, создатель мира шиноби.   
— Ничего себе у вас связи! — с лёгким осуждением присвистнул Тобирама.   
— Не завидуй. На плите Рикудо написал послание своим потомкам.  
— То есть — Учихам?  
— Да просто всем подряд. По слухам, старик всех шиноби считал своими детьми, всячески старался их примирить и объединить в одно целое. Даже какую-то религию для этого придумал, но она не прижилась.   
— Тогда почему он оставил камень именно Учихам?   
— Да мне-то откуда знать! Может, они ближе всех стояли. Лично я был бы только рад, если б он свалил свою каменную головоломку на кого-нибудь другого, — огрызнулся Мадара. — А если это намёк на то, что Учихи её выкрали, можешь взвалить эту глыбу себе на спину и побегать так день-другой по лесам.   
— Не кипятись, я просто спросил, — примиряюще сказал Тобирама. — Давай дальше про Рикудо.   
— А ты прекрати перебивать. Так вот, Рикудо пишет, что мир был создан из двух противоположных начал — тьмы и света, огня и воды, инь и ян, а Учихи и Сенджу эти начала олицетворяют. И, чтобы родилась великая сила, которая принесёт миру покой и гармонию, они должны… Дальше внятный текст кончается и начинается ерунда. Должны сделать — что? Сразиться? Мы сражались столетиями. Помириться? Мы не только помирились, но и построили вместе деревню. И что? А ничего!   
— Можно я сам посмотрю? — осторожно спросил Тобирама.   
— Да пожалуйста, — Мадара махнул рукой и отошёл в сторону. — Первая часть послания читается нормально, а потом вместо слов идут какие-то… озабоченные фигурки!  
— Озабоченные фигурки?   
— Не знаю, как назвать иначе. Хотя, может, я просто до того на эти значки нагляделся, что они у меня перед глазами аж трах… пляшут.   
— Хм.   
Тобирама опустился перед плитой на колени и пристально осмотрел выбитые на ней символы. Потом встал, обошёл артефакт кругом, поскрёб в затылке, ещё раз изучил послание и наконец повернулся к Мадаре.   
— По-моему, эти знаки являются именно тем, на что похожи.   
— В каком смысле? — не понял Мадара.   
— Ты был прав, знаки действительно складываются в фигуры. А фигуры расположены в весьма характерных позах. Похоже на то, что они… кхм… совокупляются, причём весьма разнообразно. Ты уверен, что здесь нет техник наведения иллюзии?   
— Будь здесь хоть какая-то техника, мой шаринган увидел бы её.   
Тобирама пожал плечами.   
— Значит, великая сила появится тогда, когда Сенджу и Учиха займутся сексом. И это принесёт миру покой и гармонию.   
У Мадары отвисла челюсть.   
— Ты серьёзно?!   
— Так тут написано.   
— Но это же завещание самого Рикудо Сэннина!  
— Если Рикудо хотел, чтобы его потомки объединялись и становились одним целым, логично, что он оставил им… э-э-э… книгу любви.   
Мадара уставился на артефакт, словно впервые его увидел. Такая трактовка — единственная — ни разу не приходила ему в голову.   
— Как-то оно… слишком просто.   
— А зачем усложнять идею, которую хочешь передать как можно большему числу человек?   
Аргумент был резонным, однако Мадаре не хотелось верить, что Сенджу одним махом нашёл ответ к загадке, над которой Учиха бился не один месяц.  
— Гипотеза занятная, — нехотя признал он, — но её ещё проверить надо.   
— Так давай сразу и проверим, — не раздумывая предложил Тобирама. — У меня как раз есть свободные несколько часов.   
Мадара нахмурился. Такая готовность помочь со стороны Сенджу настораживала. С другой стороны… Может, даже они способны поступать разумно, если Учиха правильно поставит перед ними задачу?   
— Ладно, давай, — проворчал Мадара. — Только по-быстрому.   
Если нет другого способа доказать Тобираме, что он не прав, сойдёт и этот. 

— Подумать только… — непослушными губами выдохнул Мадара. Бушующий в венах пожар постепенно утихал, и вместо него тело охватывала слабость. Не такая, как после изматывающего сражения, а лёгкая, сладостная, от которой спазм наслаждения внутри казался ещё острее.   
— Что? — Тобирама лежал, уткнувшись ему в шею, из-за чего вопрос прозвучал приглушённо.   
Мадара молчал. Он уже не помнил, что хотел сказать мгновение назад. Мысли текли вяло и неспешно, выхватывая кусочки реальности и теряя их. Горячее, взмокшее тело вдавливало его в холодный каменный пол, прикрытый лишь плащом.  
— Мы могли бы устроиться поудобнее, если бы пошли к тебе, — пробормотал Тобирама.   
— Ишь чего захотел, — лениво усмехнулся Мадара. — Я тебе не настолько доверяю, чтобы впустить в свой дом.   
— Тогда ко мне.   
— Тем более.  
Холод пола казался далёким и едва ощутимым, а тепло чужой кожи — близким и обволакивающим. Хотелось спать. Однако что-то было неправильно, что-то было не так… Мадара сделал над собой усилие, выныривая из накатывающей дремоты.   
— Эй! — он толкнул любовника, уже начавшего сонно сопеть. — Я не чувствую никаких изменений. Твоя гипотеза не сработала.   
Тобирама приподнялся, и это движение мгновенно отозвалось между бёдер, там, где их тела всё ещё были соединены. Пах снова начал наливаться томящей тяжестью.  
— Имей терпение, Мадара, — зевнув, сказал Тобирама. — Разве на твоём камне написано, что всё будет быстро и легко?  
— Нет, — вынужден был признать Мадара. — Рикудо предупреждает, что достижение результата потребует времени и сил.   
— Ну вот, — пальцы Тобирамы легли ему на живот, помассировали и неторопливо заскользили вниз. — Тем более что мы пока попробовали только одну позу из всего тамошнего многообразия.   
— Притормози, — Мадара вывернулся из-под него, ощутив странноватую пустоту внутри и тёплую влагу на внутренней стороне бедра. — Мне сегодня ещё надо зайти в резиденцию. У Изуны дежурство, хочу убедиться, что у него не возникло никаких проблем.  
Он ведь обещал не прибегать каждые _пару часов_ , но не сказал, что не появится совсем. Всё честно.   
— Если ты не в курсе, Изуна уже давно… — начал Тобирама, наткнулся на взгляд Мадары, как-то сдавленно кашлянул и быстро закончил: — взрослый.   
— Не помню, когда я спрашивал твоего совета, как мне заботиться о моём младшем брате, — холодно сказал Мадара.   
— Не отвлекайся, — Тобирама снова притянул его к себе и перевернул на живот. — Раз у нас мало времени, не будем тратить его на разговоры. Мы должны выполнить то, что завещал Рикудо. Я только сейчас понял, насколько этому миру не хватает покоя и гармонии. 

***  
— Ну наконец-то разобрались! — всплеснул руками Рикудо Сэннин.   
Прародитель шиноби зорко следил за потомками из глубин их подсознания и уже почти потерял надежду на то, что эти неразумные когда-нибудь поймут оставленную им инструкцию. А ведь он так старался, рисуя её максимально простой и наглядной!  
Лишь теперь — спустя несколько веков — дело потихоньку пошло на лад. И пусть чакра Индры и Ашуры не слилась воедино, как он рассчитывал, похоже, эти двое и по отдельности были вполне счастливы.


End file.
